1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supply unit, consisting of a plurality of adjacent arranged modular-like carriers each of which is associated with a dental handpiece, each of which has associated therewith a supply element for the individual supply of the associated handpiece, wherein the supply elements as well as the carriers are arranged adjacent each other and are provided with through conduits extending through collective supply elements and which carry the supply media for the handpieces. The conduits are connected, through connecting conduits extending within the hollow-constructed carrier, with the respective handpiece whereby, further supply components are fastened within the interior of each carrier onto a holder, and which are connected intermediate the connecting conduits leading from the associated supply element to the therewith associated handpiece. The adjoiningly arranged modular-like carriers are detachable connected with each other so as to render it possible to vary the number of the carriers as desired, to exchange one carrier with respect to another, or to service or test a carrier in a position separate from the other carriers.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Supply units of this type have become known from German Laid-open patent applications Nos. 26 55 201 and 28 02 093. However, in these known supply units it is not possible to effect the servicing or testing of the carrier which is separated from the other carriers in the dental practitioner's offices, since the supply element of this carrier which is separated from the other carriers must be removed commonly together with this carrier and thus is no longer supplied with the supply media, such as air, water, electrical current, and so forth. The defective or the carrier which is to be tested must thus be brought to the manufacturing plant where a special servicing apparatus with connecting installation and which provides the supply media must be maintained in preparation for the connection of an individual carrier. This type of servicing and functional testing is time consuming and renders it necessary that, during this time interval, an intact exchange or reserve carrier must be built into the supply unit located in the dental practitioner's office. Independently of the hereby encountered increased costs, this necessitates a cumbersome individual supply and support arrangement in the dental practitioners offices.